The present invention pertains to a radio frequency (“RF”) electronic lock, and a method of its operation. It further pertains to a programming key which may be used in connection with such a lock. It has particular use in replacing conventional, mechanical operation lock systems. It has the most beneficial use in large security systems where access through multiple rooms and buildings is centrally monitored.